¿Donde habitan los ángeles?
by CuttingEdge19
Summary: Disculpen que este corta pero los demás capitulos serán mas largos. Espero que les guste esta historia toda la historia es narrada por Shun
1. Chapter 1

¿Dónde habitan los ángeles?

Capitulo 1 Después del entierro

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**

_Narrada por Shun _

Mis pasos retumban en el corredor. Las casas vacías exageran los sonidos. Y más todavía las que extrañan a sus dueños. Las que están tristes. Las que están de luto. Me detengo. El silencio es tanto que se puede escuchar. La casa parece más grande. Enorme. ¿Será que la tristeza nos hace empequeñecer?…Tengo miedo. Necesito un abrazo de mis tíos. Su consuelo. Su compañía. Su amor. Me siento como aquel niño indefenso y atolondrado que llegó aquí de vacaciones hace dieciocho años junto con mi hermano, sin sospechar que está ciudad se convertiría en su ciudad, esta casa en su casa, y estos tíos abuelos en sus padres


	2. Chapter 2

**La llegada **

_Narrado por Shun_

El tren comenzó a frenar…Habíamos llegado a San Miguel. Mi estómago se hizo nudo y las palmas de mis manos se empaparon. Recordé al abogado diciéndonos a mi hermano y a mí que nos cuidarían unos familiares de mi mamá.

Miré por la ventanilla. Ahí estaba: altísimo, el pelo demasiado corto, casi a rape, y su eterna bata blanca. Miraba el tren con ansiedad, como con ganas de vernos, de que bajáramos ya. En cuanto aparecimos por la puerta del vagón, su mirada se volvió indiferente y hasta algo burlona. Al verme a mí, se transformó en la de un halcón que ha descubierto a su presa. Me puse detrás de mi hermano y con su camisa me limpie el sudor de las manos y también unas gotas que escurrían por mis patillas. El me jaló cariñosamente del brazo y me dijo:

-Saluda, Shun.

Me armé de valor:

-¿C-c-cómo l-l-le va, t-t-tío?

Nos saludo con fuertes abrazos. Caminamos hacia el coche, donde nos estaba esperando Lino Pirnos, su chofer.

Lino Pirnos se llama en realidad Noé López. Su cambió de nombre se debió a que cuando mi tío fue Presidente Municipal de San Miguel, Noé lo acompañaba a todos los actos políticos, y como al final de éstos ponían el disco del Himno Nacional, en cuanto Noé se sentía cansado o aburrido, se le acercaba y en secreto le pedía que ya tocara el Himno Nacional para que pudieran irse, pero, con su muy particular forma de hablar, le decía:

-Dotor,¿y tocamos lino pìrnos?

Y Lino Pirnos se le quedó.

Un tiempo después me enteré de que mi tío no sabía manejar. Sorprendido por este descubrimiento, le pregunté:

-Tío¿por qué no aprende?

Él respondió enojado:

-¿Y Lino en qué trabajaría?¿Cree que yo mismo le iba a arrebatar la chamba?…¡Qué mal me conoce, Shun!

Ya en el coche, le dije a mi tío en voz baja:

-Tío, quiero hacer del baño.

-Muy bien, Shun-me contestó-,no hay problema,¡Hágase en los pantalones!

-¿Cómo, tío?-Le pregunte asombrado.

-Mire, niño-me explicó-, si su necesidad es de tal magnitud que no pueda dominarla¡adelante!,¡desahóguese, nada más no me vaya a apuntar a mí.

-Ahora-continuó mi tío Tacho-, si tiene usted control sobre su cuerpo, en unos minutos más estaremos en la casa y podrá satisfacer su necesidad fisiológica con toda corrección y comodidad.

Yo crucé fuertemente las piernas y descubrí, con agradable sorpresa, mi capacidad para dominar necesidades fisiológicas; práctica muy útil en la vida.

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado poco a poco ira tomando forma sólo téngame paciencia, si creen que deba mejorar algo háganmelo saber para mejorar, pero no lo hagan con ofensas por favor.

­


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A Lamento mucho la espera pero estaba en exámenes y pues como que tenía mucha presión y a parte algunos problemas de salud, pero ya estoy de vuelta casi como nueva. Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo**

**El cuarto de Camila**

_Narrada por Shun_

Esta casa es muy antigua; tiene paredes de adobe, muy anchas, de las que guardan los ruidos y los sueltan cuando menos te los esperas: "En los techos guarda las voces de la gente-me decía mi tío Tacho-y en las losetas del patio, las de la Madre Naturaleza." Tienen también una fuente de cantera y arcos de los corredores. Antes tenía un perico, que era como parte misma de la construcción, y la adoración de mi tía Chabela. Se llamaba el Rorro. En cuanto llegábamos a la casa después de salir con mi tío se ponía a gritar: _¡mis niñoooos¡mis amoreees!, _imitando, según el la voz de su dueña. Era un perico libre; la enorme jaula blanca no tenía puerta y entraba y salía a voluntad, al igual que a todas las habitaciones de la casa. Lo mismo lo encontrabas acurrucado en un sillón de la sala que en la tina del baño. Tía y perico cantaban a dúo: (ella): Corazón santo; (él): Tú reinarás; (ella): Tú nuestro encanto; (él): Siempre seraaás… También cantaba, en la modalidad de solista, el Himno Nacional. Mi tío Tacho decía que si hubiere un concurso de animales PESADOS él sacaría seguramente el primer lugar. Mi tía Chabela hacía como que no lo oía, ella adoraba a su perico y lo consentía muchísimo, igual que a nosotros. Por lo único que se enojaba, con él y con nosotros, era porque maltratáramos sus plantas:

-¡Rorro, no deshojes los helechos!… ¡Niño, no cortes los duraznos verdes!

Un día, mi tío Tacho me dio una espada de plástico:

-Ándele, Shun, juegue ahí, diviértase un poco.

Yo comencé a luchar tímidamente contra los enemigos imaginarios… Poco a poco el acaloramiento de la batalla aumentó: una cabeza salió volando, después un brazo, luego otro…

-¡Shun¿Qué estás haciendo?

¡Era mi tía Chabela!

-¡Mira nada más, niño¿Por qué destruyes mis plantas?

Las cabezas y los brazos se transformaron en helechos rotos y flores destrozadas. Le iba a decir que mi tío me había dado la espada, que él me había dicho que jugara ahí, pero el gesto de su cara me hizo enmudecer. Nunca antes se había enojado conmigo. Me dieron ganas de llorar:

-¡Perdóname, tía!- fue lo único que dije.

-No, Shun, esto no lo podemos pasar por alto. Lo siento mucho, niño, pero te vas a quedar en el cuarto de Camila hasta la hora de la merienda-me sentenció.

¡El cuarto de Camila¡Era lo peor del mundo! Está en el fondo de la huerta. Del techo de pronto sale un sonido agudísimo, parecido a una sostenida nota musical. Decían que hay había muerto una muchacha por un desamor, vario tiempo después la buscaron pero nunca encontraron el cadáver, que solo hallaron sus vestimentas y joyas y que seguramente sus cenizas habían volado a los tabiques del techo donde seguiría cantando su canción desgarradora.

Entré muy temeroso, escuchando pasos tras de mí. Cerré la puerta. Temblando como gelatina, logré dar unos pasos y me senté en un rincón.

Después la puerta se comenzó a abrir era mi tío que traía una cara compasiva y medio burlona. Me dio mucho coraje el lo noto y me dijo:

Sabe bien que las plantas no son mías, sino de su tía. ¿Cómo acepta que alguien le asegure que puede disponer de lo ajeno? Si le hubiera dado mi instrumental médico para que jugara, entonces la responsabilidad sería mía, pero yo solo le sugerí que jugara cerca de las plantas de su tía, el responsable es usted y nadie más.

Al ver mi cara, de la bolsa de su bata extrajo una concha de pan. Yo la acepte, pues el miedo me había dejado un vacío en el estómago

Me la metí en la boca la concha completa.

Como me estaba ahogando, el me empezó a apretar la boca del estómago con fuerza mientras me decía:

-Por ser usted mi sobrino, este tratamiento médico de desatragantamiento sólo le costará el módico precio de la mitad de lo que traiga usted en el bolsillo.


End file.
